theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elissa Caron
Title: The Princess of Northpoint, heir to all the lands and titles the monarch of Northpoint holds Age: '''17 '''Race: Breton Gender: Female Appearance: Elissa is a rather attractive young lady, with dark brown hair and bright gray eyes. Though she takes after her mother in terms of her face, Elissa inherited the typical dark hair and grayish eyes of the Carons. She prefers to keep her hair in a simple braid, but, as royalty, she often doesn’t get the choice, and is usually forced to keep her hair in any manner of fancy styling. Elissa stands at 5’7”, and keeps herself in relatively good shape, with fairly defined shoulders and back from her archery training. Skills: The most obvious skills Elissa possesses (and, in her opinion, the most trivial) are the ones that have been drilled into her as the Princess of Northpoint: grace, manners, etc. In addition, Elissa possesses the likable personality that shows that she may make a decent leader one day. Her father has also insisted that Elissa have some more practical training, and thus Elissa is well versed in horseback riding and self defense. Elissa has excelled particularly in archery, and hunting and target practice have become some of her favorite pastimes. Equipment: Elissa’s wardrobe, much to her dismay, consists almost entirely of a variety of expensive dresses expected of someone of her station. However, Elissa is much more comfortable in her archery clothes, which consist of leather pants, knee-high leather boots, a loose cotton shirt with elbow length sleeves and a hood, a leather bracer on her left arm, and gloves that leave her thumbs and little fingers uncovered. Elissa has expressed desire for some armor to be made for her at some point, but, as of yet, she hasn't recieved one. The bow that Elissa uses is, at first glance, a rather simple bow of yew. However, upon closer inspection, one can tell that the bow bears a craftsmanship second to none, and that the bow is covered in gold inlays that display typical Northpointian designs. Background: The first child of the King of Northpoint, Elissa has been lucky enough to live a life of luxury experienced by few others. Never wanting for anything, Elissa found herself being groomed for the throne from the time she could walk. She fell easily into the life, learning manners with her personal attendants, mastering how to bear herself in public with her mother, finding out what’s expected of a leader by attending councils with her father, and finally excelling with the bow. But this life of ease is led with an uneasy tension boiling just below the surface: Elissa knows as well as anyone that High Rock is embroiled in a dangerous game of power, and it’s only a matter of time before Northpoint becomes a player. When that time comes, she recognizes that she and her family will have only two choices: to win, or to die. Important Relationships in Elissa’s Life: Gaspard Elliot: The son of a bread-maker, Gaspard has lived in the Northpoint Castle for nearly his entire life, in training to become a knight. Still a squire for now, Gaspard and Elissa have been close friends since they were children, and their friendship sometimes (more frequently of late) bears traces of wanting to be something more. However, both teens recognize the danger they could both be in if that was ever found out, and so their relationship remains platonic for now. In order to get to spend more time together, Elissa insisted that Gaspard be assigned as her personal bodyguard when he isn’t training, though that was shot down by the Royal Guard. Charlotte DuBois: Charlotte is Elissa’s personal maid, and has been taking care of the Princess since she was a baby. Charlotte is, as Elissa admits, purely responsible for Elissa’s appearance being kept up to royal standards. Elissa considers Charlotte one of her closest friends, and would trust her with anything, and Charlotte herself considers Elissa to be like the younger sister she never had. Trivia *Rather ironically, considering she's next in line to rule Northpoint, a heavily sea-based kingdom, Elissa is prone to sea sickness when travelling on boats. *Elissa speaks with a slight lisp, though it is barely noticable unless one is listening for it. *Elissa is very fond of dogs, and has one that she considers her own (though he is technically cared for by Castle Northpoint's kennelmaster): Ser Bark-Bark, a seven-year-old border collie that Elissa has had since he was a puppy. Category:Northpoint Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Royals Category:Nobility